


Sonnet 1: The Madman in Blue (podfic)

by WanderingRivers



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingRivers/pseuds/WanderingRivers
Summary: A podfic for the lovely sonnet by Sfiddy for Rose and Ten/TenToo





	Sonnet 1: The Madman in Blue (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sonnet 1: The Mad Man in Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/540792) by [sfiddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfiddy/pseuds/sfiddy). 



**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](https://ia601505.us.archive.org/23/items/TheMadmanInBlueSfiddy/TheMadmanInBlue-Sfiddy.mp3) for mobile streaming)_


End file.
